


Exotic Tastes

by Lovingeden



Category: Free!
Genre: Free! fandom, M/M, MaRinKa fanfiction Freesome! MakoxHaruxRin YAOI
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovingeden/pseuds/Lovingeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto's world is about to be turned upside-down as he is introduced to the world of erotic dancing when he begins working as a bartender at the famous club, Elements, that hosts a very unique set of dancers. For all you MaRinKa fans out there, this is a freesome! For those of you that are new to the MaRinKa scene, I hope to help in making a monster out of you as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only the Beginning

A/N: This is a yaoi story! If you are not comfortable with guy on guy action, or are too young, then I recommend not reading this. Consider yourself properly warned.

I know the first two dance numbers feature Christina Aguilera songs but that is just how the set list worked out. I have a plethora of songs and will have plenty of variety in the future so please don’t stop reading if that is something that bothers you! Also I recommend you look up the songs, they’re fantastic!

I, of course, do not own these boys….but if I did…these are exactly the kind of things they would be doing…only I would be involved :)

Special thanks to Lavareef because without becoming her friend I would not have had the courage, and possibly not even the idea, to write this! I also heavily recommend reading her Marinka fics because they are fantastic and her sex scenes are delicious! They created a monster Marinka fan in me and I don’t regret it for a second. I can only hope to create other Freesome monsters as well. 

Also special thanks to RaliPB of deviantart for creating fanart of Haru's dance! It is stunning and I am so grateful and proud! http://www.deviantart.com/art/HaRu-452613980

Chapter One – Only the Beginning

The sun was setting on Thursday when Makoto walked up to the brick building with no other identifying markings aside from a fire pit lighting up the word Elements. He waved to Miho, his boss Goro’s girlfriend/ex-swimsuit model/bartender, as he stepped through the heavy oak doors. This was his first night bartending here and while Makoto was used to working in the club scene he felt a strange sort of excitement as he stepped onto the main floor. He curiously glanced towards the giant, fish tank above his bar and wondered where the fish were. He made his way backstage to the bartenders’ dressing room to remove his shirt and change into his black vest, before he smudged a hint of eyeliner around his waterline to accentuate his emerald eyes. He stepped back and took in his appearance feeling slightly self-conscious about the exposed areas but grateful that he was in decent shape. 

He stepped behind the bar top to familiarize himself with his surroundings and avoid fumbling tonight when he actually had customers. The counter was made of a smooth, sand-colored marble while the bar back was all glass shelves and mirrors. He jumped slightly at Miho’s gentle voice behind him, and turned around scratching the back of his head with a bashful smile.

“Taking the initiative to familiarize yourself with your surroundings, I like you already.” she said with a smile, she was wearing a black corset that had the appearance of a vest, similar to his. She tilted her head to the side and let her gaze slide from the deep V of the vest that exposed his chest muscles with some sort of tattoo peeking out, over his broad shoulders, down his nicely toned biceps and forearms, to end at his tapered waist before she looked him in the eyes and smirked as she noticed him blushing. “Get used to it,that vest suits you.”

“Thanks...”

“I’ll be working with you for your first couple of nights before releasing you to the wolves. You should be used to everything by this weekend when the crowds come. We let people in at nine, the shows start at ten, last call is at one thirty, and we close at two just like everyone else. And we are closed Sunday nights to give the dancers a break and not many people go out Sundays anyways.”

It was eight when the dancers walked past him to drop their things unceremoniously on the floor before they hopped up onto the stage to begin stretching. Makoto paused to watch when he noticed a gorgeous raven-haired man with a bored look on his face begin folding himself into positions that made Makoto’s jaw drop. He heard a faint growl as an equally attractive redhead stepped into view and pulled the contortionist into a heated kiss.

A little blonde with bright ruby eyes popped up next to him and giggled. “Looks like he caught you staring. The bendy one is Haru and the redhead is his boyfriend, Rin. He’s a possessive one, so I wouldn’t mess with that if I were you. The grumpy gray haired one smoking a cigarette in the corner is Nitori, he’s a bit of an acquired taste, the tall, fiery one is Seijuro, he thinks he’s Casanova but he’s nice, and I’m Nagisa!”  
He said with the brightest smile Makoto had ever seen as he reached a tiny hand towards him.

“I’m Makoto,” he said as his hand completely enveloped Nagisa’s.

“Nice vest,” Nagisa said before he giggled and skipped away when Makoto blushed.

“What a flirt. Don’t let that innocent smile fool you, Nagisa’s a little vixen.” Miho says with a fond smile.

The bar had filled up by nine thirty leaving Makoto to wonder, if this didn’t count as busy then what were the weekends like when the “crowds” come? He didn’t mind though because more people meant more tips and Makoto would rather stay busy than sit around twiddling his thumbs.

The moment ten o’clock came, the lights dimmed and an eerie silence fell over the crowd. Goro stepped out into the spotlight at the corner of the stage with a microphone. 

“How’s everybody doing tonight?” cheers are heard. “If you came here looking to have your minds blown…I know you did,” he said with a grin as he pointed to someone in the front, “you’re in the right place! It’s time to give you your first glimpse of paradise with Haru!”

Makoto looked up as the entire bar went dark and the song “Sex for Breakfast” by Christina Aguilera filled up the room. He quirked his head to the side curiously as he heard a soft splash just before the spotlight illuminated a giant water bowl with Haru, wearing tantalizingly short, white jammers that clung desperately to every curve, rolling and twisting around underwater as the lyrics kicked in. He surfaced, facing the audience, placed his arms on the ledge, and leaned his chin on his arms with the most seductive pout Makoto had ever seen.

Makoto watched with rapt attention as Haru slid back into the water only to begin caressing himself and thrusting his hips as if he were actually making love. When the song mentioned the sun rising, Makoto’s breath caught as his eyes followed hundreds of little rivulets of water trailing down Haru’s toned chest and flat stomach when he surfaced, as he raised himself onto the ledge of the bowl. The crowd gasped when he transitioned into a handstand just to curl in on himself and swivel his hips before he turned his back to the water, extended his legs, and ever so slowly bent back further and further until his feet were nearly touching the water before pushing himself up and sliding feet first into the bowl. From underwater Haru reached toward the audience at the words “don’t go” and stood, arching his back over the side of the bowl as he hooked his thumbs into his jammers and inched them lower, to expose his pale skin and hip bones playfully causing the crowd to go wild, as well as, leading to a slight tightening of Makoto’s pants.

That wasn’t the worst of it though and Makoto nearly groaned when Haru pushed himself onto the ledge, spread his legs and beckoned ‘come hither’ with his finger seemingly straight at him and slid back into the water. Makoto sighed and ran his hand through his olive colored hair trying to regain his composure only to look up and find Haru standing again only this time he was teasing his nipple with his left hand as his right hand crawled down his abdomen to dip into his jammers while making a face so erotic that it made Makoto moan and he couldn’t help but imagine Haru laying beneath him making the same face. Makoto snapped his mouth shut and looked around to see if anyone had heard him then shook his head and took a few steadying breaths because Haru was with Rin and that wasn’t even an option. He blushed realizing just how flustered he was becoming from this little show. 

Makoto couldn’t help but stay mesmerized by the way that Haru moved in the water. But as Haru climbed onto one of the ledges and balanced as he tiptoed around the rim of the bowl to the opposite ledge to lift himself into another handstand, and shifted into a one-armed position before he spun and let himself fall back into the water, Makoto decided that watching him outside of the water was just as good. As the song came to an end, Haru slowly rose and shook his wet hair out of his eyes, breathing deeply. The bar roared with applause as the lights went out once again.

Fortunately for Makoto it was break time and if that last performance was any indication as to what the rest of the night was going to be like then he was glad that it came when it did so he could splash some water on his face and get himself together. This job suddenly became a lot more complicated because he had never imagined having to worry about getting hard at work before. Usually he was much more in control of his…urges, but there was something about Haru and the things he did with his body that made Makoto want to hunt him down and take him where he stood and that could not happen. But despite this new challenge he found himself even more excited to see whoever was next.

Feeling a little more relaxed again, Makoto strode back out to the bar with a smile on his face ready to tackle the next performance. Goro came out to make another cheesy introduction, this time for Nagisa. Apparently he was going to give a lap dance to some twenty-one year old named Rei for publishing his first book. The poor guy looked completely out of his element in his business suit, with his tie still tight in a Windsor knot, and more embarrassed than excited about what was about to happen. When the brassy, burlesque notes of ‘Nasty Naughty Boy’ by Christina Aguilera began to play he looked as if he were trying to dissolve into his chair. 

Applause and whistles sounded as Nagisa sauntered out in a thin silk robe, swirling the sash before he untied it and pushed the robe to his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor to reveal a thick, jeweled necklace, glittering nipple pasties, diamond wrist cuffs, a sparkling belly button ring, and a gem-studded thong with a short lace train covering part of his pert, little ass. He stopped right in front of the man of honor to sway his hips and caress himself, which caused Rei to blush and push his red glasses further up his nose in a nervous gesture. At the words ‘you’ve been a bad, bad boy’ Nagisa leaned over Rei and ran his finger down the other’s chest and when he raised his hands up to protest, Nagisa playfully batted them away and climbed into Rei’s lap to straddle him. 

Rei closed his eyes when he felt Nagisa caressing his cheek, but then Nagisa placed his hands on Rei’s shoulders and leaned back to swivel in his lap, and Rei screwed his eyes shut tighter and turned beet red. Nagisa grabbed Rei’s hands and ran them slowly down his torso as a look of pleasure crossed his features. Rei’s eyes snapped open and he yanked his hands away just before they reached Nagisa’s crotch. Nagisa giggled and fanned himself at ‘got you hot, bothered, and wet’ while he placed his other hand on his chest to feign looking flustered. Makoto couldn’t help but smile at the performance so far because it fit Miho’s warning about Nagisa perfectly. It was deviously flirty and sexual and Makoto had a feeling it would only get worse.

Nagisa smiled at Rei and slid down his legs to kneel on the floor before he spread Rei’s legs and crawled in between them, staring up into his eyes the whole time, pressing his face closer to Rei’s hands which had covered his crotch the moment Nagisa had reached towards his lap. Nagisa leaned up and tugged Rei closer by his tie to nuzzle his nose. He smiled even wider when Rei pulled back once more opening his mouth to say something and placed a finger on his lips. He leaned closer again, right for Rei’s mouth, passing it at the last second to brazenly lick up Rei’s ear and nibble his ear lobe as he ran his fingers through Rei’s perfectly placed dark blue hair before he pulled back with a painfully fake guilty look, covering his mouth as if even he were surprised by his own actions as Rei just gaped at him. Yeah that one was nothing but trouble, definitely a vixen. Makoto could see the appeal though because Nagisa was cute and super playful; but he was glad that he wasn’t in Rei’s place.

The song mentioned needing a spanking and Nagisa grabbed Rei’s hand and plopped it on his ass pretending that Rei had used that hand to pull Nagisa even closer which allowed him to grind himself into Rei’s lap as he ran his hands through his blonde locks and down his body. Nagisa spun around and swerved and swirled his hips seductively while he rubbed his hands down the tops of his thighs, then spread them and pulled his hands up his inner thighs. Rei had leaned slightly to the side to watch Nagisa’s hands and Nagisa peeked back and smirked before he tsk’d him. To “punish” him Nagisa leaned back against Rei and ground himself into Rei’s lap while he used Rei’s hands to caress himself everywhere. Nagisa looked like he was having a little too much fun and Rei’s eyes had fluttered shut and his jaw clenched. 

When Nagisa turned to straddle Rei again he looked down into Rei’s lap with a smirk. He proceeded to intentionally rub himself right against Rei’s erection as he massaged his chest which caused Rei to bite down on his lip, hard. Again, the song mentioned a spanking and again, Nagisa made Rei spank him, only this time he pouted when it wasn’t hard. He grabbed Rei’s tie again and arches back as he “rode” him. He leaned forward and tugged on Rei’s chin to get him to release his lip before he kissed him and ran his tongue across Rei’s bottom lip, the moment Rei’s mouth opened in a gasp Nagisa hopped off his lap and sauntered away with a little wave, hiding the phone he had just acquired out of the pocket of the jacket hanging off the back of Rei’s chair, followed by a stagehand carrying his robe. Makoto chuckled and shook his head at Nagisa’s cheeky little dance. Congratulations to Rei…he surely won’t forget that one. 

Makoto decided to check if the dancers wanted anything to drink since he hadn’t seen them out on the floor the entire night aside from performances. When he knocked on the door to Haru’s dressing room, a semi disheveled Rin answered looking annoyed and when he saw he had been interrupted by Makoto, who he remembered from earlier, he glared.

“What do you want?” 

“I came to see if you guys wanted anything to drink…everyone’s been back here the whole time so…I thought maybe umm…” Makoto replied as he tried not to fidget under Rin’s hard garnet gaze.

“Water.” Haru said without turning towards him from his spot lying on the couch. 

“I’ll have the same.” Rin said shutting the door in Makoto’s face.

“Alright…” Makoto exhaled the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.

Nagisa answered the door in his little diamond thong without all the jewelry and Makoto made sure to stick to eye contact. Of course Nagisa noticed this and smiled knowingly.

“Hi Mako…enjoy the show?”

“Uhh…yeah it was…definitely something. I’m sure that guy won’t ever forget this party.” 

“I should hope not. Did you need something or are you just here to see me?” Nagisa asked as he stepped forward and ran his fingers along one of Makoto’s arms, “I really do like you in this vest...”

“A drink! Something to drink I mean…for you…I’m asking everyone,” Makoto replied nervously and cleared his throat and Nagisa pouted playfully.

“Hmm…that’s nice…surprise me.” Nagisa sashayed away, leaving the door open and Makoto’s eyes trailed down his ass before he caught himself and shut the door quickly. He sighed when he heard Nagisa let out a tinkling laugh.

Makoto knocked on the Nitori’s door but no one answered so he moved on to the next door figuring that he was the dancer performing right now. Makoto knocked on the following door and opened it when he heard a muffled voice telling him to go in.

“Hey, you’re that new bartender right? Nice vest, I should get one like that, the ladies would love it. I’m Seijuro.” he said extending his hand.

“Makoto. Doesn’t everyone have to wear this?” Makoto asked as he shook Seijuro’s hand.

“Yeah but they don’t look like you in it. Don’t worry man it’s a good thing. What’s up?”

“Thanks. Umm did you want something to drink and do you know what Nitori would want? He wasn’t in his room.” 

“Sure I’ll take…a shot of Patrón with a pineapple back and Nitori’s a whiskey guy, give it to him neat. Thanks man.”

“No problem. Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, you too.”

Nitori had just finished his dance when Makoto came out to get the drinks. Makoto was curious what he had done because he could smell smoke or something but he could always find out tomorrow. He had decided a Dirty Shirley fit Nagisa perfectly. And when he delivered it Nagisa had, indeed, been satisfied and threw his arms around Makoto, almost causing him to drop the other drinks.

Miho sent Makoto to the door to cover the bouncer’s break and so he missed Seijuro’s dance as well but could hear a heavy bass beat and women screaming through the door so it must have been good. When he came back inside it was last call and Goro was announcing Rin as the last dance of the night. Just like with Haru the crowd became hushed as the lights went down and Makoto was anxious to see what Rin would do.

When the song ‘Sex on the Ceiling’ by Sevyn Streeter began and the stage was illuminated, Rin was lying there in short, red shorts to match his hair with his eyes closed. He ran his hands up his perfectly toned chest and through his maroon locks as he arched his back to a sitting position and swung his legs around to kneel. At the words “the shower is overrated” billowing, black silks dropped from the ceiling and Rin disappeared from view. His right hand appeared and wrapped around one of the silks and his left hand followed with another silk. 

Makoto watched curiously to see what he would do with the silks and he gasped when the beat of the song changed and he heard the words “turn the bed upside down, flip me round, gravity’s left the building” because that seemed to be exactly what happened. Rin was suddenly lifted into the air and then he flipped into an upside down split before he twisted himself into the silks to form a cradle, splayed himself out, and cradled in again. After spinning a few times he wrapped his foot in the silks and released himself into an inverted front split, caressing his leg as he curled it back up to climb higher in the silks as the words “want you to take me up, up, up, up” played.

Makoto swallowed when he saw Rin fall into that second split, he had never seen anything like this. No wonder Rin and Haru were together, they were hot as hell and Rin moved through the air the way that Haru moved in the water. Makoto found himself thinking about what sex with either of them would be like with their flexibility and sensuality and sighed deeply before returning his attention to Rin just in time to watch Rin let go of the silks, extending his legs out to spiral down the silks, then he arched his back, wrapping his right leg around the silk to do two standing somersaults. He grasped the silks above him and let his legs fall out of the makeshift harness as his feet touched the floor and he took off on a run, showing off his muscular thighs, to soar above the audience causing everyone to clap and cheer. 

When he landed he began climbing up the silks again at the same part of the song. Once he was about twenty feet in the air he spun his back to the silks and hooked them through his legs and around his waist once before looking at the audience, smirking, and letting go with the hand above him. This caused him to do another somersault and at the last second he caught the silks with his free hand, leaving him in a one-handed grip still high above the stage. Makoto’s breath caught in his throat as the crowd ooh’d and aah’d because that hand was the only thing stopping Rin from plummeting to the ground below him. Again at the words “up, up, up, up” Rin wrapped his foot in the silks and lowered himself into a squatting position to arch his back seductively as he rolled his body and pulled himself back into a standing position to climb higher.

The drum beat of the song began to crescendo, and with it Rin flipped himself upside down and weaved the silks around his waist, and then around one leg at a time, creating a harness. He pulled himself into a vertical mirror of the position he was just in, with his hand above his head holding him in place. And when the song said “let’s go” he released into a standing somersault, followed by a triple twist, and ending with another standing somersault that caught him upside down. He righted himself and slipped his legs out of the silks as he slid, one-handed, the rest of the way down the silks to the floor.

The silks retracted and Rin dropped to his knees, dragging his hands up his body before he got on his hands and knees and did a body roll and grind towards the ground and flipped onto his back letting his hands roam intimately over his body looking as if he were in ecstasy. He bit his lip when the words “sex on the ceiling” played and the lights dropped. The crowd went wild, Makoto included; he officially loved his new job.

At the end of the night as Makoto and Miho were cleaning the bar and glasses, Nagisa popped up next to Makoto once again.

“Hey Mako! Good first night?”

“Yeah it was.”

“Tomorrow night Rei might be coming in here looking for his phone…I need you to give it to him for me, kay? Also we’re gonna go to the beach on Sunday, you should come!”

“Sure, wait why do you have his phone?”

“Now he has to come back.” Nagisa smiled, his eyes twinkling mischievously and grabbed Makoto’s hand and started writing on him, “Anyways here’s my number. Text me about Sunday, it’ll be fun, promise. You better come!”

“Okay, okay I’ll come.”

“Yay! See you Sunday!” Nagisa cheered, skipping off.

Rin and Haru got home a little after two in the morning, ate a quick, nutritious meal on Rin’s say so, and had just successfully showered together without too many groping incidents. They lazily made out once in bed, Haru’s fingers twisted in Rin’s hair and Rin lightly scratched at Haru’s back above the hem of his boxer briefs.

Haru rolled on top of Rin and pulled away as the red-head tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth, pulling a soft moan from him. He trailed kisses across Rin’s chest and sucked a nipple ring in his mouth, laving it with his tongue and causing Rin to arch into his mouth. He fisted his hand in the raven locks and pulled back, lifting Haru’s head, but Haru refused to relinquish his nipple and he growled at the dull ache that followed and let go. 

Haru smirked and released the ring and moved to tease the other before he sat back and slid Rin’s boxer briefs down, tossing them away. He ran his hands up the inside of Rin’s thighs, pushing them apart as he went and crawled between them, arching his back and swaying his hips as he leaned down and nipped and suckled at the soft skin at Rin’s hips making him squirm and groan at the feeling as his eyes devoured Haru’s tantalizing ass knowing that he would soon be buried in it.

“Haru…quit teasing.” Rin said as he grit his teeth and clenched and unclenched his fists at his side to resist making him.

Haru pulled back to admire the little love marks that he left in his wake with a small smile. He placed his thumb on the head of Rin’s cock and smeared the precum around. Then, staring up at Rin, he slowly raised his thumb to his mouth and placed his tongue on his thumb before his lips closed around it and he sucked seductively with a quiet moan. Rin took in the sight before him with a shaky sigh. 

“So that new bartender Makoto...” Haru mentioned casually as if he weren’t inches away from Rin’s hard-on.

“What?” Rin asked with a breathy pant not sure that he heard his boyfriend right. 

“He’s hot. I think he’d be good…Those broad shoulders, that chest, then there’s his arms…” he trailed off, his tongue following the path of Rin’s v line to his weeping erection, feeling the muscles clench and quiver beneath him as he accentuated each body part he listed with a little bite to Rin’s sensitized skin.

“Okay, I get it. I’d ahah do him. But he’s mmm so nice…I dunno if he’d…ahh fuck… be into it” Rin gasped and tangled his fingers in Haru’s soft hair when he nibbled at the underside of Rin’s cock. Haru moved lower, his hand pumping him slowly and pulled one of Rin’s balls into his mouth, sucking lightly and massaging it with his tongue causing Rin to whimper before moving to give the other side the same treatment.

“Let’s feel him out…call it an initiation…next week.” Haru mumbled distractedly as he lapped at the pearly bead of precum, humming in appreciation at the familiar flavor of his boyfriend. He stopped and looked up at Rin expectantly, “Well?”

“What?” Rin stared down at him in confusion, “Oh…yeah, whatever. Enough about him. My turn for attention.” Rin pushed his hips towards Haru to remind him of what he should be doing.

Haru’s sapphire orbs glittered and he swallowed Rin to the hilt in one swift movement. Rin shouted and slammed his head back into the pillow. The ravenette hollowed out his cheeks and pulled back, sucking as he went before taking Rin all the way into his mouth again and again, causing Rin’s eyes to roll back into his head at the intense feeling. 

Rin could already feel the burn beginning to swirl in his stomach. Unwilling to let Haru keep the upper hand he growled and shot up, flipping Haru on his back, and yanked his boxer briefs off, filling Haru’s mouth with his fingers instead. Haru decided to put on a show for Rin and sucked with everything he had, as he lazily stroked himself and moaned around the fingers invading his mouth. 

Rin’s eyes went dark and when he couldn’t handle Haru’s talented tongue any longer, he pulled the digits from his mouth with a pop, a string of saliva still connecting them. Haru stared up at his lover and stretched his arms over his head, opening his legs slowly to entice him further.

“Fuck Haru, you’re just begging for it tonight.”

“I mean, if you can’t handle it…” Haru said as he started slowly closing his legs, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Rin pounced with a growl and shoved his legs apart roughly before he slid two slick fingers into Haru with only slight resistance. He immediately began pushing his fingers deeper with a steady pace, alternating between scissoring them and brushing them against Haru’s prostate, causing his toes to curl as he moaned loudly when Rin hit his spot dead on. By the time Rin inserted a third finger into Haru, he was trembling and panting. Rin smirked as he took in Haru’s flushed skin, heaving chest, and the glistening trail of precum leaking from him.

“Well aren’t you a mess.” he teased as he leaned forward to lick at the swollen erection that was practically screaming for his attention. When goose bumps covered Haru’s skin Rin raised his eyebrow, “Oh, does that feel good?”

“Rin please…” Haru whimpered.

“Please what? Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me until I can’t feel my legs anymore.” he whispered staring into Rin’s eyes.

That was all that Rin needed to spur him into action. He removed his fingers from the quivering male before him and positioned himself to ease into his boyfriend as he leaned forward to capture his lips in a heated kiss. The initial feeling of being stretched and filled by his boyfriend as he seated himself all the way in Haru was one of Haru’s favorite parts of sex. Rin turned to whisper in his ear as he began pulling out of him.

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t even remember your own name…but you’ll never forget mine.” The moment he finished speaking he snapped his hips forward and buried himself in Haru with a possessive growl before moving to slam into him again.

Haru arched into him, wrapping his legs around him with a shout and bit his hand to dampen the sound. Rin tsk’d and tugged his hand away to pin next to his head.

“Don’t do that. I want to hear every. sound. that. passes. between. those. lips.” he grunted, enunciating each word with a deep thrust angled for Haru’s sweet spot. 

Haru was screaming and clawing at Rin’s back nearly drawing blood. He couldn’t have remained quiet if he tried. He felt like he was going to short circuit with Rin abusing his prostate the way that he was. 

Every time that he pulled out, Haru’s body clenched and drew him back in. Rin was quickly losing control as he felt the fire spreading once again. He grasped Haru’s cock to drag him into the fire with him.

Haru let out a keening cry and Rin leaned back to kneel before him, lifting Haru’s hips to thrust into him harder, causing white spots to appear in Haru’s vision before he screamed Rin’s name and came hard in between them, melting into the bed. Rin marveled at the way that Haru’s body pulsed around him throughout his orgasm and continued afterwards with Rin’s last few thrusts.

Rin pressed flush against Haru and placed his forehead against  
Haru’s as he followed him into bliss with a hoarse shout and they rode out the aftershocks together, planting loving kisses anywhere that they could reach. This was Haru’s other favorite part of sex.

“I love you so fucking much Haru. You are everything to me.”

Haru gave him a tired smile as he reached up to cup his cheeks, caressing his skin with his thumbs, and pulling him down into another lazy kiss. “I love you too.”

Rin gently slid out of his sleepy boyfriend and disappeared into the bathroom to clean himself off, returning shortly after with a warm, wet cloth and wiped Haru clean before tossing the rag aside and sliding into bed behind him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing the nape of his neck.

“Mmm, night RinRin.” Haru mumbled exhaustedly with a small smile as he interlaced his fingers with Rin’s and drifted off to sleep.

“Night love.” Rin whispered not even caring that Haru had used that dumb nickname. He sighed happily and snuggled closer to the raven-haired male that had become his world as he let sleep take him to equally as pleasant dreams.

Work Friday night passed much like the night before. Electrically charged silences filled the club as Rin took the stage first this time, Haru followed after him leaving everyone in quiet wonder, and Nagisa did another playful number that had everyone turned on and smiling. Again, before his break Makoto went backstage to take drink orders from the dancers. His reception from Rin was a little warmer which Makoto was grateful for, and this time Nitori answered the door when he knocked because he had made sure to time everything so that he didn’t miss seeing any dances. 

Nitori opened the door wearing flesh colored legskins, his sky-blue eyes were framed by black eye liner, a delicate beauty mark near his right eye, and a matching black septum ring. He glanced up at him with a look of disinterest and crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame. “If it isn’t the new bartender with his apparently daily round of ass kissing. You here for my drink order?”

“Yeah, I figured since none of you seem to go out there that I could come and see if you would like something. It’s the considerate thing to do but you don’t seem that interested so I’ll just move on to the next-“

Nitori sighed when Makoto frowned and started towards Seijuro’s door. “Wait. Matthew or whatever your name is. I’ll have what you brought yesterday…it’s my favorite…”

“Actually it’s Makoto.” Makoto replied patiently as he turned to meet Nitori’s somewhat annoyed stare.

“Okay, Makoto.” he said with an exaggerated roll of his eyes before turning and closing the door.

Nagisa was watching from his doorway with a shake of his head. “Like I said, an acquired taste.”

“No kidding.”

Makoto had delivered the drinks and was back working the bar when Nitori was announced as the next dancer performing. His ears perked up because even though he had just been pretty off-putting towards Makoto, he was still curious as to what his performance would be like.

Nitori walked on stage with two chains wrapped up his arm like a snake and a cigarette in his mouth. Taking a deep drag from the cigarette he unfurled the chains and let them dangle at his side before lifting them toward his face to let the cherry light the steel wool at the end of the two chains, which turned out to be fire pois, before tossing his cigarette aside. The moment that the pois were lit the room went black and ‘Fireball (Eli Smith Remix)’ by Dev came on. Now Makoto understood why he could smell smoke last night when Nitori was finished.

All Makoto could see were two little fireballs swirling around smooth and rhythmically almost like a heartbeat. Glimpses of Nitori’s petite form could be caught when the flames ventured close to his skin. If Makoto hadn’t seen him before the show he would have thought that Nitori was naked; now he knew that his costume was just flesh-colored. Still, it certainly kept the audience’s attention. Nitori sprung into action with an aerial cartwheel and pulsed the pois aggressively to match the heavy dupsteb beat that began playing. It was really quite impressive to watch because he never lost pace and Makoto couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the flames as they whirled around Nitori while he spun and danced around the stage. The way they moved was almost hypnotizing.

When Makoto heard the words “keep the money coming” repeating Nitori sauntered up to the edge of the stage and slipped both, still spinning, pois into one hand as smirked and flirted with the audience as he danced, with a ‘give it to me’ gesture towards the crowd. They cheered and bills were being tossed onto all corners of the stage. Nitori laughed and danced back upstage to rejoin the pounding rhythm that had started back up. When a smoother beat returned he went back to moving the pois in graceful patterns. All throughout the dance, Nitori always looked as if he were grinding up on some invisible dance partner. Acquired taste or not, Makoto still had to acknowledge that the guy had moves.

Near the end of the song in another dubstep break Nitori surprised everyone with a backflip, pois never faltering in their movements, before he burst into speedy, rhythmic turns and flares. He leaned forward, spinning the pois in a wheel in front of himself with the flames grazing his chest and abdomen, causing the crowd to cheer. When the song ends he just drops the pois into a bucket of water that Makoto hadn’t noticed before, and the moment that those flames hit the water the room went dark again and all that could be seen were wisps of smoke swirling around where Nitori had been standing. Makoto clapped right along with everyone else and he was beginning to see why this club was called Elements.

Not long after Nitori had left the stage, Makoto noticed a pole slowly rising from the floor of the wide catwalk area of the stage. He hadn’t realized that this club had pole dancing on top of all of the other unique acts he had seen so far. A fog machine began releasing a thin layer of mist across the stage floor and the women in the crowd went wild as Seijuro ambled onstage in a loincloth with a bright red rope tied just above his biceps, accentuating the muscles. 

When the slow, sensual bass beat of 'Snakes' by Concrete Blonde filled the room he stared at the women with a predatory gleam in his eyes and raised his right arm above his head, left hand clasping his elbow as he bent his legs, swaying his hips before dropping to his knees and rolling his body. As he crawled towards the pole, he tucked his shoulder, flipped smoothly onto his back, and dragged his nails across his chest and stomach, leaving rows of thin red lines behind that the women couldn’t resist leaning forwards in their chairs to get a better look at. He crawled the last few feet to the pole and leaned back on his knees into a deep arch, showing off his taut muscles. 

He reached back to grab the pole and raised himself to his feet, grinding against the pole as he went, before weaving his body around the pole like a snake, gaining momentum to invert himself into some sort of primal kneel, still spinning. He hooked his top leg around the pole, extending the other to brace the ball of his foot against the metal as he hung there for a moment. His arms flexed as he raised himself up to grab the pole and sneakily climb his body higher in the midst of a few graceful turns. He turned himself so that he was hanging and the pole was behind him, in between his legs as he arched his back away from the pole, still flexing all the while. 

Makoto had never seen a man dance on a pole before and he hadn’t imagined that it would have looked as graceful and sexy as Seijuro was making it look right now. The women were whistling and cat-calling him in nearly vulgar ways and he was eating the attention up. He released the pole with his legs and lifted them over his head to form a wide V, closing them just before they reached the pole above him and rotated his body just enough to be undulating and thrusting his hips right next to the pole using only his upper body strength. He repositioned the pole between his legs and spun around a few times, sitting up in the last rotation to climb up the pole. He pressed his back to the pole, holding himself up with only one arm, sliding around the pole again and caressing it like a lover with a sexy smirk on his face as he stared out at the women. 

Before Makoto knew what was happening, Seijuro jackknifed his body around to fold himself around the pole, roll himself in a 360 over the pole, and catch himself in an inverted position by hooking the back of his knee around the pole. Of course, the women lost it at that point, screaming and cheering as he rolled his torso onto the ground, moving towards the audience the way that a jaguar would on a hunt, the lights dimmed the closer he came to the edge of the stage. Makoto smiled wide and cheered with the audience, joining them in their applause. He didn’t know how Seijuro moved his long, well-muscled body around the way that he did, but once again he saw why this club and its dancers were so popular. He had now seen everyone perform and had been thoroughly impressed every time.

Makoto arrived at Nagisa’s house to pick him up in a black tank top with black and green board shorts but Nagisa was still deciding what he was going to wear and forced Makoto to sit on his bed and watch him try on skimpy swimsuit after skimpy swimsuit. When he finally decided on a white bikini bottom, Nagisa threw on a white linen shirt, super short jean cutoffs, and a floppy hat. He dragged Makoto to the car, hurrying him along as if he were the one that just spent thirty minutes picking out a suit and not the other way around.

Everyone else was already at the beach by the time they got there. Nagisa tore off down the beach towards where Haru was swimming with Rin, a trail of clothes littered behind him, Seijuro had a girl that looks kind of like Rin hanging off of his arm while they joked around with another brunette with her hair in a bun, and Nitori was smoking a cigarette and flirting with some guy that Makoto had never seen before. Makoto spread a towel out and sat down, digging his toes into the sand with a murmur of appreciation at the warmth that soaked through his skin as he watched everyone with a relaxed smile.

Nagisa was laying to Makoto’s left as he caught some sun, Seijuro was showing off his volleyball skills to the girls, and Rin was sitting in the chair next to Makoto with his eyes closed soaking up the sun. He smiled when his wet boyfriend climbed into his lap and sprinkled his face with kisses.

“Aww Haru you’re all wet.” he half complained even though he didn’t care because it was Haru.

“I want a kiss.” Haru replied snuggling into Rin’s warmth as Rin wrapped his arms around him and chuckled and kissed his forehead. Haru grunted with a pout, “Not good enough.”

“Then come here so I can give you a proper one.” he mumbled as he lifted Haru’s chin and kissed him passionately enough that it caused Makoto, who had been watching the cute exchange with a small smile, to avert his eyes and blush.

It was fortunate that he did because if he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have noticed the volleyball flying straight towards Haru and Rin as Seijuro cursed and stared, grimacing with guilt. Before he realized what he was doing Makoto’s hand shot out and blocked the ball from hitting the couple. Startled they looked from the ball at their feet to Makoto who looked just as surprised by what happened as they were.

“Man I’m so sorry! I was trying to show Gou this cool trick I saw on TV once and obviously fucked it up…don’t kill me Rin.” Seijuro said as he jogged over somewhat and bent cautiously to grab the ball that was dangerously close to Rin’s feet which could easily kick him in the head if they so desired. Rin let him pick up the ball without inflicting any bodily harm on him but his leg twitched showing how badly he wanted to. Seijuro turned to Makoto, “Those are some quick reflexes you got there, why don’t you come play with us? We need a fourth.”

“Oh I don’t…” Makoto began hands raised in defense. 

“Come on Mako you have to! I wanna see you play plus you’re Sei’s height so it would only be fair for ChiChi!” Nagisa cried out pointing at the brunette standing by the burgundy haired girl whom Makoto now assumed was Gou. Makoto sighed in defeat because he wanted to help the girl.

“Alright I guess I could play but it’s been a while.” Makoto stood and walked over to the net as Nagisa cheered. “Can we warm up a bit first?”

“Yeah no problem man we can just slap it around a bit. Girls this is Makoto, our new bartender. Makoto this is Gou and that’s Chigusa, your teammate.” Seijuro said with a grin gesturing between the girls.

“Nice to meet you ladies.” Makoto said politely as his large hand swallowed the girls’ hands one at a time.

After passing the ball around for a bit Makoto began to feel warm so he took his shirt off and being the responsible man that he is, he stretched a bit, completely unaware of the seven sets of eyes that were suddenly on him taking in his broad, tanned chest and back as his muscles flexed and were emphasized when he pulled his arms across his body to stretch his shoulders. Even Nitori had decided to come enjoy the show and perched on the nearest chair, eyebrows raised and wearing a smirk. Rin and Haru looked at each other and the smallest of smiles passed between them before they turned back to Makoto with matching hungry stares.

“Alright! Let’s do this!” Seijuro said with extra enthusiasm feeling a little jealous of all the stares that Makoto was receiving without even trying. “Play to twenty-five.”

It may have been a while since Makoto had played but his game had hardly suffered. Since Seijuro and Makoto were so tall, the girls hardly needed to do anything. In fact, both girls were more than happy to let the men do all the work. Makoto kept offering to let Chigusa get the ball but she seemed more interested in letting him handle it and would step back to force him to get it as she smiled and watched him drop to his knees in front of her to dig the ball back over the net. Eventually the game became one-on-one because Makoto stopped offering to let her get it and Seijuro gladly demonstrated his skills to his girlfriend.

The guys on the sidelines were fascinated as they watched the two compete. They especially enjoyed seeing Makoto’s competitive side come out as he was usually so composed and gentle. Now his skin glistened with sweat, the veins in his arms were more pronounced, his gorgeous chest heaved slightly, and his calves flexed as he leapt into the air to spike the ball into the sand on Seijuro’s side before landing with a challenging smile. They were catching a small glimpse of a burning, wilder side of Makoto and it was sexy.

It was now twenty-four to twenty-four. No one ever came this close to beating Seijuro before and he had become intense and focused because he was not willing to lose. Makoto got in a defensive position as Seijuro served the ball for the winning point. Makoto flew into the air and spiked the ball down only to have Seijuro catch it with a dig and they continued back in forth, neither making a mistake, and just as Makoto jumped up for another well placed spike, Seijuro appeared to block him but instead of hitting the ball back over the net like Makoto expected he set the ball into the air and spiked it to the opposite side of the court from where Makoto was and scored the last point. Nitori scoffed and went back to the guy he was flirting with earlier and dragged him off somewhere. Seijuro whooped and picked up Gou, spinning her in the air as she shrieked and giggled telling him congratulations. Makoto walked over to Seijuro and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Great game, I forgot how much fun volleyball was.” he said with an exhilarated smile.

“Thanks man, you had me worried there for a second.”

Nagisa ran over and jumped on a startled Makoto. “You were amazing! No one ever gets that close to beating him! You’ll get him next time I know it!” Makoto laughed and politely removed Nagisa.

“Thanks. I’ll be right back I’m gonna go cool off.” he jogged towards the water and waded waist deep before he dove under, surfacing a few feet away and shaking his hair out of his eyes.

“Fuck he’s hot…” Rin whispered as he nipped at Haru’s nape.

“I want him.” Haru mumbled with a sigh and leaned back into Rin’s chest and ran his fingers through Rin’s hair.

Rin was grilling up some mackerel and pineapple kabobs when Makoto wandered over.

“Need a hand with those?”

Rin glanced over at him and shrugged. “Sure. There’s teriyaki chicken and steak, pineapple, and bell peppers.”

Makoto assembled the kabobs and placed them at Rin’s side before he opened the cooler he had brought and began mixing drinks as everyone made their way over to the men. 

“Hey Mako, what’s this?” Nagisa asked as he picked up one of the blue drinks and sniffed it.

“It’s a new drink I thought up and I figured I’d test it out on you guys. I call it the ‘Freefall’. You don’t taste the alcohol and before you know it, you’re drunk.” he smiled as he watched as Nagisa took a sip and his face lit up. 

“It’s so good! What’s in it?” After seeing Nagisa get so excited, the other boys stepped forward to try the drink as well.

“Yeah? UV Blue, coconut rum, Blue Curaçao, pineapple juice, and Sprite. I was going to see if Goro would want to serve it in the club.”

“You should do it. It’s good.” Haru spoke up sipping the drink and Rin shot him a look silently asking him to be careful since he’s a lightweight.

“Thanks I will.” Makoto replied as he drank his own drink.

Everyone was more than a little tipsy by the time they had finished eating. Seijuro built a bonfire and sat back in the shadows making out with Gou, Nagisa hooked his Ipod up to speakers and was giggling and dancing around the fire as ‘We Run the Night’ by Havana Brown sounded through the speakers, and Rin was dancing up behind Haru, hands on his hips with Haru’s hands around his neck. Makoto was cleaning up a bit of the mess, humming along with the music and bopping his head to the beat, sneaking occasional glances at Rin and Haru grinding on each other when Nagisa danced over and wrapped his small hands around Makoto’s arm.

“Mako stop acting like such a dad, have a little fun with usss. Come dance Mako.” he lilted drunkenly with a sweet smile as he tried to pull Makoto to the fire. When Makoto didn’t quite move fast enough Nagisa released him momentarily to pull the garbage bag from his hands, scrunching his nose in distaste, and dumped it brusquely to the ground before he attempted to pull Makoto to the fire again. “Pretty please…wait you do dance right?”

“Yes I dance. I suppose a little fun wouldn’t hurt.” Makoto laughed and allowed Nagisa to grab both of his hands and pull him to the fire. He smiled and let the music take him. 

“Woo! Go Mako! We run, yes we run the night. ” Nagisa sang along and everyone put their hands in the air to cheer and clap with the beat when the chorus hit.

They all let loose and danced with smiles on their faces late into the night without a care in the world. Makoto could understand why the dancers did something like this regularly; it was liberating and incredibly fun. 

Makoto’s drink had done its job and everybody was stretched out on blankets strewn around the bonfire’s embers sleeping peacefully. Makoto hadn’t had as much to drink in favor of keeping an eye out on the others so he had woken up at the first sign of light. He wrapped a blanket around himself and moved to watch the sun’s pastel rays as they stretched across the ocean towards him with a happy sigh.

Not long after he had moved he heard soft footsteps padding in his direction. He turned to see an adorably sleepy Rin sit next to him in his own blanket.

“Morning,” Makoto whispered with a warm smile before he turned back to the sunrise.

“Morning, been up long?” Rin responded as he hugged his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees and took in the serene look on Makoto’s face as he watched the sun inch over the horizon. Rin’s breath caught when the light hit Makoto’s features in such a way that he began to glow softly. He was beautiful.

“Nah I was lucky enough to wake with the sun. I don’t get to see this often enough. Isn’t it stunning?”

“Yeah it is.” Rin pretended he was talking about the sun but his gaze had never left Makoto’s face.

They sat in a comfortable silence as the sun climbed higher in the sky. Once the pastels faded to sunshine Makoto got up and dusted himself off before he turned and offered his hand to Rin. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Thanks for the company. I’m gonna see if I can’t whip up some breakfast for everyone.”

“Looks like it’s my turn to offer a hand,” Rin said quietly as he fell in step with Makoto.

Rin and Makoto threw together a nice little breakfast of eggs with toast, fresh fruit, and a special hangover “mimosa” drink from Makoto. The other guys were only slightly hung-over; Haru being the worst since he was such a lightweight. He was grumbling and pouty which would have been cuter if he wasn’t also slightly green around the edges. Makoto made sure to get him the “mimosa” first promising that it would make him feel better in no time. Rin was grateful that Makoto took the care to help his boyfriend first.

“Ugh Mako…Freefall is the perfect name for that drink.” Nagisa mumbled, far more subdued than usual as he eyed the mystery drink Makoto had just handed him suspiciously.

“No alcohol in this one, just ginger ale for the nausea, orange juice to replace sugars and vitamin C, and sprite which is a hangover miracle.”

Everybody munched on their breakfast, looking a little less miserable, for the most part, with every minute that passed by.

“Thanks guys this breakfast hit the spot, right babe?” Seijuro turned to Gou, who was also looking a little green, and rubbed her back gently as she nodded. “And Makoto feel free to come to these things every time man, you’re good people.” Mumbles of agreement could be heard around the table. Makoto smiled and scratched the back of his head.

“Thanks and thanks for letting me tag a long, I had a lot of fun.” he replied.

Everyone said their goodbyes and headed home. Rin was driving as Haru leaned his head against the window enjoying the feel of the cool glass. 

“Yeah, I like him. Guy doesn’t have a bad bone in his body, even breakfast was his idea. I am officially on board for the “initiation”, something tells me it’ll go well.”

“Me too. Even the water likes him.”

“That’s good.” Rin smiled and shook his head at how cute Haru was as he reached over to hold his hand, smoothing his thumb over the soft skin.

Makoto was about to have one hell of a week.

 

A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Sorry if the chapter is a bit long but I wanted to set a really good foundation for the story. This is the first time I have ever written fanfiction (especially smut!) and am still feeling my way around so hopefully any bumps will be smoothed out down the road. Also, I know that there were quite a few dance numbers but there will be fewer throughout the story. I just wanted to make sure I introduced all of the dancers, their elements, and their styles in a proper way to give y’all the clearest sense of who they are in my story.


	2. The Initiation

**A/N:** First of all I’m sorry that it took me a bit to post this chapter. It’s final time in school so there’s that…and my day job is being a pastry chef on a cruise ship in Hawaii and I just found out that I leave on May 25 for 5 months, so things suddenly got quite hectic for me. My goal was to get this chapter posted before I leave, but I typically would aim to have a new chapter out every week or two. This job changes that…I will absolutely still write while I am gone! (bringing any sort of writing equipment that I possibly can), but my updates will be slower because I work 7 days a week, 6-10 hours a day and will be in Hawaii so, of course, some adventures will be bound to happen. But I will stay committed to my freesome boys :)

I must say the initiation kicked my ass! Choreographing for 2 dancers is infinitely harder than just one lol.

And I still don’t own the boys…yet. And…SC Village is a real place in Chino, CA….I don’t own that either but I AM using it and it’s real use as a reference for part of this story.

Thanks to **Lavareef** again for being there for me throughout my writing process! She’s always ready to read my work, listen to my ideas, and give feedback from the hospital! What a trooper.

For those of you that read chapter 1 before I received the fanart, special thanks to **RaliPB** of deviantart for creating fanart of Haru's water bowl dance! It is stunning and I am so grateful and proud! www.deviantart dot com/art/HaRu-452613980

Also thank you so much to everyone that has read, reviewed, favorited myself or my story, kudo’d, followed, and whatever other ways y’all have interacted with me since posting this chapter. I didn’t expect such a reaction for my story so you guys made my last couple of weeks amazing! I hope that this story continues to make all of you happy as well.

 

 

** Chapter Two – The Initiation **

****

    

     When the dancers showed up for work that night, Makoto could tell that something was…different. It was his first night back after the beach; Miho had given him the following day off as well, before he jumped back into work again. As far as he knew nothing strange had happened, everyone was friendly and greeted him when they walked by on their way to the stage to begin getting ready for the night’s show, but Nagisa was staring at Makoto and giggling as he stretched, Miho kept sneaking glances at him and smiling, and Rin and Haru disappeared instead of getting ready with everyone else the way they usually do. After the third time he caught Miho looking at him he couldn’t take it anymore.

     “Okay...what’s going on? Everyone’s acting weird and staring at me. I mean is there something in my hair or on my shirt or something?” he asked, turning and inspecting himself for anything that could be drawing so much attention to him. He was wearing black slacks, a crisp, white dress shirt that was tucked in with the top two buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up neatly over his forearms, framed by black suspenders that hugged Makoto’s chest just right, and his hair was mussed up in his usual, sexy, just-fucked kind of way.

     “Nope. You look as good as any other day. Love the suspenders by the way…very Christian Grey of you.” Miho smirked and looked at him thoughtfully, tapping her chin with a nicely manicured fingertip. “You wouldn’t happen to be into that sort of thing would you? Bondage…riding crops….he even had these sexy, little silver balls that he—“

     “Oh my God stop!” Makoto squeaked as he slapped his hands over his ears and his face took on the most adorable blush. He was so embarrassed he didn’t even notice that she had changed the subject and completely missed the look of relief before she laughed.

     “Aww, you’re no fun. Have a good night tonight, there’s a special show that I think you’ll love.”

     Makoto hadn’t thought anything of Miho’s parting comment because, so far, he had loved every show that he had seen and he couldn’t imagine tonight being any different from what he had come to expect from this place. He had talked to Miho and Goro about potentially introducing the ‘Freefall’ into the menu, and once they had tried it they had no problem letting him sell it as the club’s signature drink. This was the drink’s first night at the club and everyone seemed to want a taste.

     The bar was getting pretty busy so Miho stepped up to help with service and, as usual, when the lights dimmed, the crowds died down and the room fell silent. Makoto was serving the last few customers as Goro was introducing the night’s first show, he had mentioned something about a special treat for the audience, but Makoto continued focusing on the customers. That is, until he heard his name.

     “…our new bartender, Makoto!”

     Makoto froze and looked up at Goro, confused as Miho walked over and finished the drink he had been making before nudging him out from behind the bar.

     “What are you doing?” he whispered.

     “Welcoming you to the family, now get up there before you make _my_ boyfriend look like an ass.” she whispered back with one last shove.

     The audience cheered and catcalled as Makoto slowly made his way on stage, squinting a little under the glare of the lights. When he reached Goro, he felt the man throw his arm around his shoulders as he continued speaking, though Makoto still wasn’t hearing a word of it as he stared out into a crowd that seemed far more daunting than it did when he was behind the protection of the bar. “Body Party” by Ciara started playing in the background. When Makoto heard the music start playing, he tensed. There’s no way they would make him dance….right?

     “…and to thank him for becoming a part of our family, we’ve prepared a little treat just for him. You guys are gonna _love_ this.” With that, Goro ambled off stage, leaving Makoto staring out into the audience wondering what happens now.

     The crowd started cheering again and when Makoto turned to see what they were so excited about, he spotted Haru walking seductively toward him. He swallowed as his gaze swept up Haru’s toned, bare legs before meeting a white shirt similar to his own, only half the buttons done, and short black shorts that showed as the shirt moved with each step.

     The lyrics kicked in as Haru reached Makoto and began dancing. His hips moved with the music as he circled behind Makoto, trailing his hand over the taller man’s arms, and across his back as he leaned up against him. Once he was in front of Makoto again, his arms reached up to wrap around his neck as he rolled his hips into Makoto’s before turning to press his back into him, hips swaying, as he slid himself down Makoto’s body. When he stood, he turned back to face Makoto, wrapping his hands around his suspenders and used them to pull him until he could feel the chaise lounge behind him. When the lyrics said “cause tonight it’s going down” Haru spun them and gave Makoto a gentle push to land on the chaise that he had been unaware of until now, too caught up in Haru’s movements.

     Haru leaned his right foot against the outside of Makoto’s left thigh and rolled his hips eye level with Makoto, placing one of his large, tanned hands on his own creamy thigh as he moved and unbuttoned his shirt slowly. Makoto’s eyes followed every move Haru’s fingers made as he slid the pearly white buttons through their loops, revealing his smooth chest and flat stomach. Haru gave a small smile as he watched Makoto’s eyes devour him. He climbed forward so that he was straddling Makoto and ground down into his lap as he took hold of Makoto’s suspenders and slid them off of him, staring up into the hungry, emerald eyes fixed on him.

     The crowd cheered again as Rin walked up behind Makoto wearing the same black shorts as Haru, with a smirk. When the words, “boy you should know that your love is always on my mind” played, Rin wrapped his arms around Makoto from behind and pulled him to lay back into the chaise before he began unbuttoning Makoto’s shirt. Haru leaned back and set his hands on Makoto’s knees, crossed his legs over the olive-haired male’s stomach and lifted himself, turning his back Makoto and leaning back into his chest, grinding his ass into him. He sat up, placing his hands on Makoto’s thighs, pushing them apart and swiveled himself down between the taller male’s legs as Rin made his way around the chaise to stand in front of the males.

     Haru slid himself back onto Makoto’s lap, leaning back, and crooked his finger at Rin with a seductive smile. He reached forward to take Rin’s hands as Rin climbed to straddle both Haru and Makoto. They kissed and rocked their hips together, resulting in a deeper grind into Makoto’s lap as they put on their little show for him. Haru could feel Makoto getting hard beneath him and when Rin pulled away from the kiss, he nodded up at his boyfriend, who leaned to peek at Makoto’s face, taking in the soft flush that dusted his cheeks with glittering eyes.

     Rin took Haru’s hand, and pulled him up to stand as Haru turned his back to Rin and slid his body down the redhead’s much like the way he had done to Makoto, only Rin was running his hands over Haru’s body as he went and when Haru moved to stand back up, Rin hooked his fingers into the collar of his boyfriend’s shirt, pushing it further down his shoulders as he stood before letting it drop to the ground. Makoto noticed Rin’s pierced nipples for the first time and couldn’t decide between watching Rin or watching Haru…until Rin began moving his hands.

     Makoto licked his lips when he saw the sexy faces Haru was making as Rin’s fingertips grazed Haru’s nipples. His breathing picked up, fists clenching when Rin’s hands move lower and dipped into the waistband of Haru’s shorts, inching them lower so that only Makoto could see since their backs were mostly towards the audience as they watched silently. Rin smirked at the flash of disappointment in Makoto’s eyes when he eased his hands out of his boyfriend’s shorts just before Makoto caught a glimpse of what he was waiting to see.

     Each male moved to straddle one of Makoto’s legs, grinding into him and mirroring each other’s actions. Both dancers looked at each other, eyes sparkling mischievously and leaned in to kiss Makoto. Makoto couldn’t believe this was happening to him, but he also couldn’t stop himself from getting swept up into the dance and kissing them back. In the same moment, they both caught his lower lip in their teeth, Rin’s teeth felt a little sharper than Haru’s to Makoto, and he liked it. When he heard, “the things I wanna do to you” Rin released his lip and moved to scrape his teeth along Makoto’s neck, both males felt the rumble of his chest as he let out a groan and exchanged a look, taking note to use that later.

     Haru leaned to whisper in Makoto’s ear, “You like that?” goose bumps formed on the tanned male’s skin, who moved his hands forward to squeeze Haru’s and Rin’s thighs, surprising them both. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”

     When the lights dropped at the end of the song, Rin and Haru grabbed a sexually frustrated Makoto’s hands and dragged him off stage while the audience screamed, celebrating the performance they just bore witness to. Makoto was still trying to get himself under control, choosing to wrap his head around the dance he had just received at a later time, when they made it backstage. Rin and Haru both turned to Makoto and released his hands.

   “That was fun…we should do it again sometime.” Rin grinned as he raked his eyes over Makoto’s, now disheveled appearance as Haru murmured agreement, checking him out as well. “Might wanna button up before you go back out there though. They’ll eat you alive.” he said as he walked off with his arm around Haru’s shoulders.

     The second that Haru was pulled into his dressing room, his boyfriend slammed him up against the wall and attacked his mouth, neck, anywhere that he could reach as he thrust himself harshly against the smaller male. Haru was glad that they had just finished their only dance for the night because when Rin got this riled up there was no stopping the tempest before him and he couldn’t find it in himself to care. His hands reached up of their own accord and twisted themselves through Rin’s burgundy locks and he pulled back, hard, drawing a growl from the passionate male as he was slammed back into the wall again.

     “Tell me what you want Rin.” Haru breathed out over Rin’s heated skin.

     “You know exactly what I want Nanase.” Rin hissed at him as he slid his hands towards the hem of Haru’s shorts. Haru glared and turned them and slammed a surprised Rin into the wall.

     “Come and get it then…Matsuoka” he threw over his shoulder as he sauntered away with a smirk.

     Rin followed silently behind him with a predatory stride and when Haru was walking past the tri-fold vanity mirrors, Rin grabbed his arm and spun the raven haired male, lifting him so that his ass was resting on the edge of the shallow table, hands gripping Rin’s shoulders as his shorts were yanked down his legs and dropped carelessly to the floor. The redhead stepped in between his boyfriend’s legs and Haru shoved down his matching shorts as best he could, leaving Rin to step out of them and kick them aside as his hand fumbled through the drawer to his right for the lube. Rin bit his lip, sucking a breath through his teeth, as he generously coated his swollen member, deciding that all the preparation that his boyfriend needed had happened earlier, when they fucked before coming to work. When the younger male plunged all the way into him without warning, Haru cried out and bit into Rin’s shoulder to muffle the sound, eliciting a loud groan from Rin.

     “Nnngh, little shit!” Rin winced down at the mouth still filled with his flesh before his eyes glinted dangerously. "Have it your way.” He pulled back until he was nearly out of his boyfriend and rammed forward harshly as he watched his cock disappear into his boyfriend over and over.

     “Oh God, right there…right there, Rin!” Haru barely managed to pant out as Rin kept brushing against his prostate. Haru fisted his hands in Rin’s hair and yanked once more.

     Rin roared, “Ahhh!” and grabbed both of Haru’s wrists and slammed them back against the mirror on either side of his head.

     Haru moaned loudly, head turning to look at his pinned wrist, when he noticed his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were glazed over, lower lip trembling as he panted, his breath misting over the glass, chest heaving, a light sheen of sweat covering his skin, hair in disarray. His gaze slid over to his gorgeous boyfriend’s reflection, taking in the sweat dampened burgundy locks plastered to his forehead, the small bead of blood forming at the corner of his lip from being bitten too hard, the flex of his triceps, and the primal roll of the hips pounding into his body. He was stunning. He looked up into the redhead’s eyes and gasped at the fierce love he saw there. “Rin, look at us.”

     Haru watched Rin’s eyes slip past his head as he turned his stare to the two bodies sliding against each other in fascination. He could feel the liquid fire pooling in his gut and, slowly he reached up to wrap strong fingers around Haru’s dripping erection, watching with rapt attention at the way Haru arched his back, face twisted in pleasure as he whimpered and bucked into his hand, inadvertently causing Rin to push even deeper, squarely into his prostate. He continued pumping the beautiful man before him, thrusting in at the same angle, admiring the deep pink stain to his cheeks and the way that his entire body quivered before pulling taut, as ribbons of cum shot onto his stomach and he released a mewling cry, his head lolling back against the mirror.

     Watching the two of them move together and feeling the way that Haru clamped down on Rin was all that he needed to be catapulted over the edge as he buried himself in his boyfriend one last time and he came with a grunt and an elongated, “Fuuuck.” leaning forward to place a soft kiss on Haru’s, still shuddering shoulder, before resting his forehead there. Once he caught his breath, he lifted the smaller male and carried him on shaky legs to the couch, gently laying Haru down. When he moved to grab a something to cover his love, Haru’s hand wrapped around his wrist and the battered voice caught him off guard.

     “Don’t go.”

     “I’m not going anywhere babe, just grabbing a robe or something.” Rin smiled down at his exhausted Haru, brushing his bangs away from his eyes.

     “…I love you Rin.”

     Rin smiled because he was usually the first to say it. “Love you too beautiful. Always.”      

     Makoto blushed watching them walk away, suddenly feeling very naked, and ducked into the bartender’s dressing room, closing the door and leaning back against it with a sigh, wondering how he was going to make it through the rest of the night. They had to have known how turned on they made him. There’s no way they could have missed it. Those two were going to be the death of him, he just knew it.

     His embarrassment had almost been successful in calming his raging libido when he heard a crash in the room next door. He inched closer to the dividing wall because he wanted to make sure that the men were alright. He heard another bang and hurriedly pressed his ear firmly against the wall with concern. After he heard one of them cry out he was ready to burst into their room to help them when he heard it. A deep groan. It was one of the most erotic sounds he had ever heard and it went straight to his cock. Makoto knew he would never be able to go back out there if he didn’t fix his problem, fast…but there was no way he could rub one out at work. Then the thumping started and the decision was made for him.

     “I can’t believe this.” Makoto whimpered quietly as he leaned his back against the wall and quickly unfastened his slacks and eased himself out, releasing a long sigh of relief as he fisted his aching cock, thumbing the tip, already beading with precum. He needed this though. The thumping grew louder and more frantic and he increased his pace with them. He heard a loud, animalistic sound bit into the palm of his hand to muffle a groan, eyes drifting closed and flashes of what the flexible dancers could possibly be doing sent electricity running under his skin.

     He heard another slam and gripped himself tighter to emulate the ferocity next door. They liked rough, he could do rough too. He thought back to the dance, the feel of their soft skin over firm muscles as they moved over him together, and he had to stifle another moan. The moans increased in volume as they floated to Makoto through the wall. He reached his other hand down, abandoning his mouth, to cup his balls rolling them gently. He licked his lips, he could still taste both of them, feeling the little sore spot where Rin’s teeth had tugged on his lower lip, his breathing labored now. He could feel his balls tighten as he moved closer to climax remembering what it was like for Haru to grind up against his erection. He was picturing Haru writhing beneath him as he thrust into the siren harshly when a satisfied sob reached his ears, in a flash of sanity, or insanity he wasn’t sure which, he turned towards the wall and came with a deep and hopefully quiet groan.

     He rested his forehead against the fall, eyes still closed, catching his breath, and unknown thoughts tried to swim through the haze in his mind. He attempted to focus on them through the fog, what were they trying to say? His eyes snapped open.

     “Oh shit.” He had just masturbated at work….to the sound of his two gorgeous friends fucking. His eyes focused on his cum…dripping down the wall. “Oh shit!” he scrambled to find something to clean off the mess. There was nothing in this room. Not a towel, or a napkin, nothing. Why wasn’t there anything in this room?! His eyes fell on his poor sweatshirt, hanging innocently on the coat rack and he sighed. “Oh shit…”

     He used the inside of his sweatshirt to clean the wall off, before he worked to tame his more-tousled-than-usual hair, and smoothed out his clothes in an attempt to look collected again. Trying hard to ignore his slightly flushed cheeks, he walked back out to the bar, keeping his head down so as to avoid any unwanted stares.

     The rest of the night finished without a hitch, mostly. He had gotten hit on by a slew of people that had seen the dance. Nagisa had come out to sit at the bar at one point, giving Makoto knowing looks that left him incredibly flustered as he tried to figure out what _exactly_ Nagisa knew. And Nagisa certainly wasn’t telling because he seemed to be having more fun watching Makoto squirm and keep having to ask customers to repeat their orders because he was so distracted. He had even messed up a few drinks, which never happens. A couple of hours later, Makoto glanced up just in time to see Haru and Rin heading home for the night, Haru with a slight limp that he valiantly tried to hide. As soon as Makoto saw them, his face turned crimson, and he dropped the glass he had been cleaning. He apologized profusely and he scrambled to clean up the mess, avoiding Nagisa’s gaze completely now as he was openly laughing at Makoto’s blunder.

     “Whatsa matter Mako?” Nagisa lilted. “You seem like you’re having a bit of a _hard_ time.”

     Makoto grumbled to himself, wishing the night would end.  

     Makoto dropped onto the couch, long body barely fitting in the space, and draped an arm across his eyes. He was exhausted. He had had a very long week, between manning the bar, dealing with Rin and Haru being the wardens of his own, personal, very sexy Hell, and torturous, sexually frustrating nights of blue balls, wet dreams, and/or furious bouts of masturbation thanks to said wardens. Ever since the fiasco in the dressing room Makoto had tried to avoid the two of them, partly out of guilt, and partly because every time he saw them, he found himself with a “problem” that he refused to take care of at work…again; but they seemed to be having none of that and insisted on driving him out of his mind. At first it started out fairly innocent.

     _Makoto had arrived to work and walked back into his dressing room to change, only to find Haru and Rin making out heavily right up against_ his _locker. So caught up in each other, they took no notice of him as he entered the room. Seeing Haru tug on Rin’s burgundy locks, pulling a groan from the redhead, and Rin grinding his hips into the smaller dancer as he worshipped his flawless torso, made Makoto feel as if he were being given the visual accompaniment to the sounds that had been seared into his memory the other night. Makoto felt himself growing hard and he adjusted his freshly cleaned sweatshirt to cover it. He had almost gotten lost in his thoughts when Haru’s gasp jerked him right back to reality; Rin had caught one of Haru’s nipples between his sharp teeth. Makoto cleared his throat like he should have done the moment he walked into the room. Haru looked up at Makoto with dark eyes as he ran his tongue across his bottom lip, and Rin looked over from Haru’s chest, barely removing his mouth. Neither looking surprised or embarrassed in the least._

_“Hey Mako…didn’t see ya there.” Rin said, his voice slightly more husky than usual, and sporting his trademark smirk._

_“Yeah…hi. You’re…umm” now that he had made it obvious that his blood was somewhere else, he coughed awkwardly and tried again, pointing toward his locker. “My locker…” Rin’s eyes raised up to the nameplate above Haru’s head._

_“Ah, we’ll let you get ready for work then.” Rin and Haru were almost out the door when Rin paused in the doorway, “If you were waiting for us to leave before you changed, there’s no need. Nothin’ we haven’t seen before right? Have fun tonight.”_

The next time was a little more risqué.

     _Makoto was about to head to the dressing rooms to change, when Rin had called him over._     

_“Hey Makoto could you help me stretch? I’m not a human pretzel like Haru and I’m feeling a little tight today.” he asked, staring up at Makoto from his back._

_Makoto cleared his throat, attempting to ignore the word “tight”. “Uhh, sure. What do you need me to do?”_

_“Come here. Kneel down.” Rin said, patting the ground near his thighs. When Makoto knelt by his side, he lifted his leg up and rested his ankle on Makoto’s shoulder, leading the taller man’s cheeks to flush slightly at the potentially sexual position. “I need you to lean into me and push my leg as far up as it’ll go.”_

_Makoto closed his eyes for a moment, trying desperately to think about anything but the fact that he was about to be positioned in between Rin’s legs while he was doing the splits. He pressed forward, trying to keep himself as far away from making physical contact with Rin’s body as he could. His eyes snapped open when he heard Rin groan below him._

_“Mmm, just like that.” Rin’s carmine eyes stared directly into Makoto’s as he spoke. “Right there, don’t move for a second. Okay, push harder. A little harder. Give me a little more than that. Perfect. Thank you.” Rin smirked up at the concentrated look on Makoto’s face, eyes glazed over, and breathing deeply._

_“Makoto…hey Makoto, I’m good now.” When he still didn’t move, Rin reached up and gave Makoto’s hair a gentle tug, immediately getting the olive haired male’s attention._

_“Ahh, sorry spaced out for a second!” he blushed even more as he scooted himself off of Rin. He had been so busy picturing himself in the same position with Rin, sans clothing, that he had completely missed Rin telling him to move._

_“Happens to the best of us. Wherever you went looked fun though, maybe next time I’ll have to join you.” Rin laughed._

     The next time was akin to Makoto’s best nightmare.

     _Makoto was walking back to deliver the night’s drinks to the dancers as per usual. When he knocked on Rin’s door, he heard a muffled, “Come in…” something something, “…dirty”. Makoto wasn’t quite sure what he had said, but he gripped the tray with the drinks a little tighter to prevent any catastrophes, and given the week he had been having, this was a very good idea. His concern was_ not _misplaced._

_Both Rin’s and Haru’s backs were to the door. Rin was rubbing some sort of shiny substance all over Haru’s back and shoulders. Rin continued smearing the liquid, hands drifting lower as he stepped to the side to address Makoto, revealing Haru’s flawlessly toned ass. Makoto’s jaw dropped and he once again felt the all-too-familiar tingle of arousal. Haru was naked._

_“Sorry, oil. You can just set them over there.” Rin said, holding up his messy hands and gesturing to the little side table by their couch._

_Makoto could barely force his feet to move so that he could put their waters down, unable to tear his eyes away from the way that the light played off of the oil and accented every dip and swell of Haru’s athletic body. He -almost- shamelessly committed every chiseled angle of the creamy flesh visible to him, from the smoothly muscled planes of his shoulders that move and flex as he dances, to the dimples in his lower back that seemed like the perfect place for Makoto’s thumbs as he gripped those narrow hips and thrust into the ravenette from behind, leading to the delicious cleft that Makoto would love nothing more than to bury himself in time and time again until Haru could no longer be complete without the feeling of Makoto inside of him._

_Of course, while Makoto was busy devouring his boyfriend, Rin had been occupied with watching the way that Makoto’s eyes roved over Haru’s body, while Haru watched what he could through the mirror so that movement wouldn’t disturb Makoto’s momentary lapse of control. Makoto was brought back to reality by Rin’s voice, instead of his own volition. And he, once again, found himself blushing._

_“Oi Mako, does it looked like I missed any spots? I feel like I covered every inch of him in this shit.” Rin asked pretending to be inspect Haru’s brazenly exposed backside thoughtfully._

_“Looks good to me…” he mumbled, needing to get out of the room right away._

     The entire week had been like that. One of them always brushing up against him in the halls or staring straight at him during the most erotic parts of the dances. He somehow kept stumbled upon them heatedly making out all over the place, hands doing whatever they pleased, and uncaring of who saw. He wasn’t sure if it was a blessing or a curse, and he had no idea how he had missed how sexually charged the pair were, but he needed to find some way to get this situation under control before he lost his mind. He couldn’t catch a break when he went home either because they were constantly sneaking into his thoughts and invading his dreams with the plethora of mental images and seductive gasps, whimpers, and moans that he was now privy to, on top of, the far too many sexual scenarios that he had come up with on his own.

     He wandered through his bedroom to his bathroom, peeling his clothes off of his body and littering the floor with them, and turned the shower on, opting to take care of himself in a preemptive strike against being woken up by another ache in his gut, or worse, a mess in his sheets. After his “productive” shower, he threw on a pair of boxer briefs and climbed into bed, imagining instead, a post coital cuddle, wrapped between the two men to drift off to sleep to.

     The rest of Makoto’s night had been uneventful and he had just arrived at _SC Village_ , along with the rest of the group for their weekly “unwinding” activity, that Nagisa had asked Makoto to choose this time. He aimed for a little mess, a little competition, and, hopefully mass amounts of fun. The referee for the group escorted the men to the changing bunker where they were all issued pristine white jumpsuits, goggles, and a side satchel to change into.

     “Wait! Let’s take a pic together before we go!” Nagisa cried out, before shuffling the group together and tossing his phone to the referee, who barely managed not to drop it. Rin and Haru flanked Makoto who gave a gentle smile while Rin grinned and Haru glanced over at both men, Nagisa leaned in from Haru’s side with a bright smile flashing a peace sign, Nitori stood on the opposite with his arms crossed and his hip jutting out and his lips in a pout, and Seijuro laughed and stood behind Nitori with his hand on Rin’s shoulder and his other arm draped around Nitori’s chest. Nagisa promised to text it to everyone later as he dropped his phone with his other belongings and jogging to catch up to the rest of the group on their way to their battlefield, _Bosnia._ “This is gonna be so funnn!”

     “You’ve each been given a satchel filled with your own color balloons and your objective is to obliterate the enemy with your paint. This is a free-for-all so everyone is the enemy. Play safe, no violence, and no running outside of the field limits. And to make sure that there are no campers, if we see you in the same spot for more than five minutes, you will be pelted by a balloon filled with mud. Now if you would move your goggles into place. You will have five minutes to take your position before the battle commences, you will hear a siren when you are no longer safe. When the war is over you will hear another siren signaling you to return to the changing bunker to survey the damage. Alright men, move out!”

     Everyone took off in a separate direction across the field, looking for somewhere to hide or a vantage point to attack from. Nagisa found a pile of stacked tires and glanced around before carefully climbing inside with a snicker and pulling out a few balloons, waiting to strike at anyone that came his way.

     Rin and Haru both ended up crouched in the body of a trashed 747 airplane. They were both sitting silently until Rin stealthily pulled one of his balloons out of his pouch and flung it at Haru, hitting him square in the chest with a chuckle.

     “What the hell Rin! The game didn’t even start yet!” Haru hissed angrily, staring down at his bright red chest.

     “Sorry babe, just wanted to see what color I had.” Rin stated innocently, smiling at Haru as he crawled over to Rin and rubbed his red chest on Rin’s shoulder as he pulled a balloon out of his bag and smashed it onto Rin’s head, covering him in blue. “Damnit man, my hair!”

     “Karma’s a bitch RinRin.” Haru smirked at his boyfriend as he sweetly wiped the blue paint off of Rin’s goggles and kissed his paint smattered lips.

     Nitori climbed into the cockpit of a run-down tank and awaited his prey with balloons. That mud thing was bullshit, he didn’t see a single staff member in sight.

     Makoto started off in a giant, old helicopter missing its propellers and doors. He climbed to the back and knelt down behind a seat with his head barely peeking above for a perfect view out the windows to see who would make the first move. He smirked when he caught a glimpse of Seijuro’s fiery red hair as snuck his way to a giant silo to hide in. He happily awaited the alarm so that he could nail Seijuro and take off to his next spot.

     The siren sounded and Makoto quickly crept out of the chopper and made a wide circle around to the back of the silo where Seijuro was hiding. He peered into the doorway and grinned when he saw his victim staring cluelessly out of the slat in the silo wall. He crouched and hurled his balloon at Seijuro’s back before he took off running, barely taking note of the color green. He laughed when he heard a shout followed by a curse. He ducked down into a wooden bunker with a small viewing hole and watched the field carefully before planning his next move. He spotted a wingless 747 and decided that it seemed as good a place as any to go next, and snuck around towards the hole in the back.

     Nagisa heard the crunch of shoes on gravel behind him and he waited until they sounded like they had just passed him before he stood up in his tire fort. He quickly climbed out of the tires and crouched behind them before he let out a cute battle cry and fired his balloon at the unsuspecting man. His yell had caused Makoto to turn around in surprise and his stomach was now sporting a pink glob. Nagisa ran off giggling and Makoto turned back to the 747, opting to hunt Nagisa down later for revenge.

     Nitori pulled lit up a cigarette and sighed happily at the soft crackling sound that accompanied him taking a hit. He propped his legs up in the window and sunk a little lower in his seat, blowing smoke rings without a care in the world. He never heard the staff member in some sort of ghillie suit sneaking up behind him, he never saw the balloon brought out of a satchel and aimed at him, and he never knew what hit him when his chest was suddenly covered in mud. Seething, he bolted up in his seat and looked around for the culprit.

     “What you can’t stay around to take me on like a man? Fucking prick. I can’t believe that asshole threw mud at me….this is bullshit. Okay! I’m moving! Dick.” Nitori stomped off, uncaring of where he was going. Once again, not noticing an incoming attack. His shoulder was smacked with a pink balloon as Nagisa ran past, wailing with laughter. “Ahh I hate this fucking game!” He took off after Nagisa, but his assailant had already disappeared into a nearby military truck, unbeknownst to him.

     Makoto made it to the plane and leaned against the outer wall, and listened inside for movement. He could hear the occasional rustle, followed by a soft groan and he smiled at his luck. It sounded like he had found Rin and Haru, who apparently really couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Time for a little payback. As quietly as he could, Makoto snuck into the plane and slowly made his way towards the front as he caught glimpses of blue and red. He leaned his tall frame right above them, with a balloon clutched in each hand.

     “Boo.”

     The moment that both, startled men looked up at him, he squeezed the balloons until they popped, releasing a shower of green all over the dancers. He chuckled and admired his handiwork for a little too long, because they both quickly got over their shock and clambered up, balloons poised and ready.

     “You’re so dead.” Rin said as he stalked forward while Haru jumped out of the plane door and quickly reappeared behind Makoto

     “Crap.” Makoto backed into a corner with his hands up in surrender, laughing nervously as both men raised their balloons over their heads, one in each hand just like Makoto had. Rin threw one of his first, hitting Makoto in the chest, Haru threw his, catching Makoto’s thigh, and then they both leaned in and smashed their other balloon on Makoto’s head, covering half of him in red and half in blue before they ran off laughing at the mess they made. “Guess I deserved that…” Makoto mumbled to himself as he wiped off his goggles and found himself alone in the plane.

     Seijuro had seen Nagisa climb into the truck he was presently hiding in and had crawled into the back of the truck to pull apart the cloth partition and catch Nagisa surprised. What he hadn’t taken into account was a pissed off Nitori nearby, looking for someone to take his anger out on, and his weight moving the truck, alerting Nagisa to his presence. Subtlety never had been his strong suit. When he moved the partition, Nagisa was waving up at him with a cheeky grin.

     “Hey there.” Nagisa said before he slapped Seijuro’s chest with his pink balloon.

     Seijuro yelped and fell back in surprise to find Nitori standing above him with a muddy chest and a glare on his face. He stepped his boot on Seijuro’s chest to hold him in place and threw a balloon at his stomach, covering him in purple. He started walking off and turned back to throw another balloon at Seijuro for good measure, hitting him in the shoulder and neck before he turned away again without saying a word. Just before Nitori exited the vehicle, Nagisa ran by tacking Nitori with another balloon, hitting him in the crotch.

     “Bitch!” Nitori coughed out as he stumbled out of the truck after Nagisa.  

     “That was intense…” Seijuro said before he dusted himself off and climbed out of the truck. He ran towards a tank and army crawled beneath the undercarriage of the vehicle in an effort to remain out of sight and catch someone else unaware for a change. He saw two pairs of feet running by him and threw his balloon, barely spraying both pairs of ankles in orange. He was beginning to think he’d never know his paint color. The running paused.

     “What the fuck?” Rin said, ducking to see who was under the tank and get revenge. “Haru, Sei’s down here, whaddaya say we repay the favor?” Seijuro was already trying to crawl out from the other side of the tank when he felt his ass and legs hit with balloons before he heard the footfalls moving away from his location. He stood up and turned to look at his backside. His ass was blue, and he now looked like he was bleeding between his legs.

     “Fan-freaking-tastic. I look like a woman…” he noticed Makoto running by and opted against throwing anything at him. “Hey Mako, have you seen Nagisa?” Makoto turned towards Seijuro, balloon raised in suspicion.

     “Not since he got me, why?”

     “Little man’s still white from what I saw…wanna fix that? Promise I won’t paint you.”

     “Why not? Can’t have anyone getting away clean, I owe him one anyways.” Makoto shrugged.

     Seijuro and Makoto kept their distance from each other to look less like allies, balloons ready, as they looked in every crawlspace and small area for the little gymnast. When they crept past a bunker, Rin and Haru jumped out, balloons ready.

     “Waitwait! Don’t shoot! We come in peace! We only want Nagisa man.” Seijuro said with his hands raised innocently.

     Rin eyed him and Makoto before looking at his boyfriend, who shrugged.

     “Fine. Last I saw he was running towards the place with the helicopters and plane.” Rin said as he and Haru pulled out balloons because they knew their window of opportunity would be short.

     Nagisa had made his way back into the tires he had started in and was clutching a balloon and listening for incoming traffic. When Makoto saw the familiar stack of tires he pointed and whispered.

     “That’s where he was when he got me, maybe he went back?” he crept up, careful to avoid having the sun at his back and make any noise as he used his height to peek over the edge of the top tire. He motioned the rest of the group forward, and they surrounded the tire. Seijuro cringed as he kicked a rock, giving away his position. Nagisa popped out of the tires in his pristine jumper, ready to throw his balloon and noticed that he was surrounded. He screamed and ducked back into the tires as if they would save him. They didn’t. Makoto gestured for Seijuro to go first. The second that his orange paint covered Nagisa’s small frame, blue, red, and green quickly followed and by the time Nagisa stood and climbed out of the tires he was pouting and covered head-to-toe in paint just as the siren signaled the end of the game.

     “Sorry Nagisa, we didn’t want you to feel left out.” Makoto said with a smile as he threw his arm over Nagisa’s shoulder.

     “I didn’t feel left out. I felt like a little king…” he huffed in response, crossing his arms. Everyone laughed. He was still pouting in the “after” photo.

     After the paint balloon war, Makoto invited everyone over for dinner and a proper shower as a thank you for being so accepting of him. The showers on site hadn’t exactly been up to par, though Makoto had thoroughly enjoyed, and only slightly hated, the newest way that Rin and Haru had come up with to drive Makoto crazy. Haru had jumped at the opportunity to get under the spray of water and was very quick to peel off nearly all of his clothing to do so. Rin following suit soon after to help “clean” his boyfriend, which, of course, led to heated kissing and groping. Makoto knew not to watch for too long, lest he end up with another “problem” that he can’t fix because of the guests that would be coming home with him. Nitori had declined, as was expected, claiming to have better things to do, and Seijuro went to spend time with Gou since she hadn’t been able to go to _SC Village_ with them and he missed his lady. Nagisa had stayed for dinner, but when that Rei guy called, he left to meet up with him for drinks so that he could “make his night”.

     This left Rin, Haru, and Makoto, who had no clue how he was going to handle the two vixens if they saw fit to ruin his life. They were currently keeping their hands off of each other for the most part, which Makoto was grateful for; but that reprieve seemed to be exchanged for the two intently focusing on him instead, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He opened a bottle of wine and poured everyone a glass with hopes of easing the tension in the room, but it only became more and more palpable. Makoto eventually decided to call it a night and offered the men his guest bedroom since they had been drinking. They accepted without hesitation and he showed them to their room before hurrying into his room where he could put the safety of his door between them.

     Makoto frowned and shoved his sheets down to his hips as he tossed in his bed again. He would have sworn that he was exhausted, but the moment his head hit the pillow he was wide awake. He couldn’t get the fact that they were only a room away out of his mind, and suddenly his door seemed more like an obstacle between them than a protective barrier. After what felt like hours, he finally began to fall asleep.

     Makoto opened his eyes when he heard a soft knock on his door and someone whispering his name, he turned to see Rin and Haru climbing up onto the foot of his bed and crawling to either side of him, wearing nothing but their underwear. Of course he would dream about them with them so close. He sighed in acceptance and opened his arms to both of them with a gentle smile.

     “Hey you two.”

     “Hey yourself.” Haru mumbled as he curled into Makoto’s side and nuzzled his neck, pulling a happy sound from the taller male as he tilted his neck to give Haru better access, reaching his hand up to run his fingers through Haru’s silky locks.

     Rin slid the sheets to Makoto’s knees, and moved to straddle his thighs, leaning forward to catch one of Makoto’s nipples between his teeth. Makoto groaned, bringing his other hand to massage Rin’s shoulder in encouragement. Having Rin get the first real sound from Makoto brought out Haru’s competitive side; he brushed his fingertips over Makoto’s other nipple, admiring the way that his hand stood out against the tattooed skin beneath it, before he trailed his hand lower as he moved to kiss Makoto, without having to share his mouth this time. When his fingers drifted over Makoto’s stomach he could feel the abdominal muscles tense beneath his touch and he deepened the kiss. Rin frowned and nipped at Haru’s shoulder, receiving a quiet yelp and glare from the older male.

     “Don’t look at me like that Haru, you can’t have both. I want him just as much as you do.”

     “Fine. Let’s both have a taste then.” Haru huffed as he pulled away from Makoto’s mouth to join Rin and glance up at Makoto breathlessly watching them as each male gripped part of his boxer briefs to inch them lower and expose the erection that both of them had been craving for weeks now. Makoto’s gut tingled in anticipation as he stared down at the two beautiful men’s faces so close to his cock and he hissed when the cool air hit him. Haru gasped and ran his fingers along Makoto’s length, playing with the piercing he found there, and was rewarded with a moan from the olive haired male. Haru bit his lip and looked at Rin as they both moved to taste Makoto, Haru licking the bead of precum before taking Makoto’s tip into his mouth and Rin cupping Makoto’s sack as he sucked at his shaft, gently scraping it with his teeth occasionally. Makoto’s pulse thrummed as he watched the men share him, emerald eyes going dark with lust, large hands fisting the sheets.

     Haru pulled away and Rin immediately moved to replace him, taking Makoto deep into his mouth, causing him to gasp. Makoto watched as Haru pushed down Rin’s underwear, removing his own afterwards, before he popped open the cap to the lube they had brought into the room with them, generously coating his fingers with it and slipping his first digit into an unsuspecting Rin, who moaned around Makoto’s cock, pushing his hips back to meet Haru’s hand, drawing a deep groan from the taller male, eyes fluttering closed. By the time Haru added a second finger, Rin had removed his mouth from Makoto.

“Wait.” he panted, pushing Haru’s hand away and he flopped onto his back next to the tan male, before motioning for Haru to come back. Haru knelt at his side, continuing and quickly added a third finger as Rin grunted and gripped the lube, poured some into his palm, and reached over to curl his long fingers around Makoto’s length, smoothing the fluid over him, enjoying the sounds produced by the other male as they increased in volume. A few moments later, Makoto caught his hand and rolled over so that he was in between the redhead’s legs and lined himself up with Rin’s entrance, pushing in slowly, taking in every detail as Rin was filled. He only waited for a moment before he began thrusting into the man below him, each time increasing in vigor when he felt Haru’s fingertips at his lips.

     “Open up Mako.” he whispered, smiling when his fingers were obediently pulled past Makoto’s lips. He ran the fingers of his other hand through Makoto’s hair in reward. “Good boy.”

     Makoto’s eyes blew wide as Haru, still on his knees, spread his legs and placed the fingers that had just been in his mouth at his own entrance. Haru’s mouth fell open as he slid the first finger in, arching his back. Makoto pushed into Rin harder at seeing this, nailing the redhead’s prostate and causing him to shout at the jolt to his nerves and he turned to watch his boyfriend as well.

     “Add another Haru. Show him, mmm Mako, why you’re so fucking sexy.” Rin moaned and Haru did as he was told, earning Rin another aggressive slam of Makoto’s hips. Haru leaned over and took Rin’s weeping cock into his mouth, humming around the length, as he added his third finger making Rin to release breathy moans. After Haru decided he was ready, he pushed Makoto so that the male was straight up on his knees, using Rin’s thighs as leverage for his thrusts, and he slipped in between Rin and Makoto so that he was straddling Rin’s lap, facing Makoto and gripping Rin’s erection. He pulled Makoto into a kiss as he settled himself over Rin, purring into Makoto’s mouth as he took him all the way to the hilt. Haru arched his back and placed his hands on either side of Rin’s waist, legs spread wide, feet planted just outside of Rin’s thighs and he lifted himself nearly all the way up before dropping back onto his boyfriend, beginning a bouncing rhythm as his head fell back and his moans filled the room.

     Makoto moved forward to kiss and nibble at Haru’s exposed neck, wrapping one of his hands around Haru’s length, pumping him so that he could catch up to the other men. Haru and Makoto simultaneously increased their pace, and Rin settled his palms on Haru’s hips, gripping tight enough to bruise, as a symphony of moans, grunts, and the occasional whimper bounded off the walls, no one able to discern which came from who anymore. Makoto moved his hand over Haru faster and pressed his thumb into his slit, causing Haru to cry out and cum all over the both of them. Feeling Haru tighten around him as he moved, with Makoto still thrusting roughly into him, Rin was quickly overwhelmed and he swiftly followed Haru. Watching Haru and Rin’s sinfully stunning faces as they fell to pieces, and feeling Rin pulse around him was all it took to draw Makoto over the edge with both men, moaning both of their names. The men were lost in the feeling as their bodies moved together, milking every last ounce of pleasure, as if they were all made for each other, but hadn’t known until Makoto come along. They collapsed in an erotic tangle of limbs, sweaty, and chests heaving, drifting off to sleep not long after.

       

  

**A/N:** SC Village is a real place in Chino, CA….I don’t own that either but I AM using it and it’s real use as a reference for part of this story. For those of you that are curious about the paint, here’s the link…it looks so fun! I’ll have to go there someday.

http://scvillage.com/park-layout.php?open_album=1&album=Bosnia    


	3. The Guilt Trip Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's feeling guilty about what happened...

A/N: So it turns out that writing while on a ship with VERY limited internet access and working between eight and fourteen hours is quite a bit more difficult than I expected that it would be, which is how I wound up with a year long lull between chapters. I’m done working on the ship and leave for Thailand for two months to a year depending on how I enjoy it over there. Until I leave I intend to work on this story…and maybe others as much as possible. As usual my life is fairly hectic so I am not certain how often updates will be but I haven’t left you guys I promise!  
Still don’t own these delicious young men so don’t shoot!  
As always, I owe the fact that I even began writing here to Lavareef and she has consistently stuck by my side through my last ridiculous year and I’d like to think we’ve both helped each other through challenging months and uninspired moments.  
More special thanks to the amazing RaliPB from Deviantart for creating a piece of fanart for chapter two’s Initiation dance as well. It is truly incredible to know that I can inspire any sort of art with my story. Here is the link to that piece, ralipb dot deviantart dot com /art/MakoxHaru-456851240  
(delete the spaces and change the spelled out punctuation to the real thing)  
And thank you guys so much for still following me and reading my work despite my incredibly inactive status over the past year, that really means so much to me. I know that this chapter is considerably shorter than my previous two chapters have been and what my future chapters should be, but I wanted to split this…situation up over a couple of chapters and I fully intend to have chapter four out far quicker than chapter three came.

Chapter Three –The Guilt Trip Part One

 

Makoto roused late into the morning the next day, pulled from his first restful sleep in weeks thanks to his not-so-little crush and smiled, not quite ready to open his eyes, remembering his incredibly erotic dream from the night before with a sigh of contentment; recalling it in such vivid detail, that he could almost swear it were real. He hummed and stretched before climbing out of bed…at least he would have if his left arm weren’t pinned down by something soft, and warm, and smelling faintly of cherry blossoms.   
Makoto’s eyes snapped open and were drawn immediately wisps of burgundy hair feathered across his chest. Rin! He jolted up, dropping Rin abruptly, and scrambled as far across the bed as he could, yelping as he dropped soundly onto the floor.  
“Shit Mako, are you okay?” Rin propped himself up on his elbow and peered over the edge of the bed at a shocked Makoto staring at him like he had three heads.   
“I…I…Uhh…Ahh!” Makoto took this moment to realize he was naked and blushed furiously as he reached up, yanking the pillow from underneath the redhead to cover his privates.  
“So loud.” Haru huffed and leaned up behind Rin, resting his cheek on Rin’s shoulder and looked pointedly at Makoto. “What are you doing?”  
“Oh God!” Makoto whispered, even more alarmed to find Haru in his bed as well. “Did I? Did we? No…nononononono,” he screwed his eyes shut, chanting to himself before he peeked up to find the two stunning, very, very naked men still sitting in his bed staring down at him bemusedly. “Shit!”  
Rin glanced at Haru silently asking him what they should do, but Haru just shrugged at him impassively and looked back down at Makoto before pushing himself off the bed and strolling past Makoto into the bathroom to take a shower.  
Makoto’s eyes followed Haru’s lithe form before he realized that he had just openly checked Haru out in front of Rin, again. He turned back to Rin, hands raised defensively.  
“Sorry! I didn’t mean to oogle him, I just can’t believe that he’s,” he gestured at the closed door and back to Rin, “and you’re, and how did this happen…I wasn’t even drunk!” His face fell at the realization, ”Oh my God…I totally took advantage of you guys, I am so sorry Rin. Please forgive me!” He stares up at Rin, crestfallen.  
“Jesus Mako chill out, we weren’t drunk either. And you’re totally allowed to ‘oogle’ him,” Rin scrunched up his nose in distaste at the word as he watched Makoto begin pacing the floor, awkwardly holding his pillow over his crotch and doing his best to keep his backside from view at the same time. “It’s not like there’s much to hide after last night anyways.”  
“This can’t be real. This can’t be real. No, this is real. This.is.real. This is really a mistake. I can’t believe that we did this. I can’t believe that I did this to you guys! You guys are good together. You’re happy and I just-oomf!” Makoto stumbled into his dresser as he was assaulted by the pillow Rin threw to knock some sense into him. He would have attempted to catch himself but he was torn between guarding his hip, protecting his face, and covering his genitals. And despite the fact that his genitals were the reason he was in this situation in the first place, his genitals won again. “Ow…”  
“Knock that shit off Makoto.” Rin barked at him. “You’re making this a way bigger deal than it needs to be. It’s just fun, no one took advantage of anyone. We wanted this. All three of us.   
Quit freaking out.”  
Makoto spun around and backed himself into a corner, eyes wide, as his bathroom door opened and a glistening Haru strode out with one of Makoto’s plush, white towels hanging loosely from his hips, leaving behind a faint trail of citrus verbena when he left the room to get dressed wanting no part in the nonsense he had heard through the door.  
“I’m…umm…I’m gonna shower and…uhh…try to sort this out. Excuse me.” Makoto mumbled, looking anywhere but at Rin, as he slowly back himself toward his bathroom, closing the door a little too eagerly. Once Makoto was safely inside he sagged against the door and sighed. “Damnit Makoto…what the hell did you do?”  
“Yeah…you do that.” Upon hearing a soft thud against the door, Rin left to join Haru and wiped a palm over his face. “That could have gone better…”  
Haru glanced up at him when he came around the corner and hummed in agreement. “A lot better.”

>>>>>  
That Monday night was the first night since Makoto had begun working at Elements that he found himself dragging his feet. He was no closer to feeling even remotely alright with what happened and he certainly wasn’t in the mood to see or think about anything sexual. Rin and Haru had been merciful enough to leave before Makoto had finished his shower, leaving him a note about giving him space to think about things before work, and as grateful as he was, he even found himself feeling guilty about the fact that they felt like they had to leave.  
He would catch himself casting wistful glances at them and shake his head, quietly berating himself for being selfish since his selfishness was the reason he was feeling this way.  
“Hey Makoto.” Haru started quietly, frowning as he noticed Makoto flinch when he said his name before he plastered a smile onto his face and looked down at Haru. Haru couldn’t help but notice the difference between that smile and the smiles he was used to seeing from Makoto.  
“Oh hey.” Makoto continued when Haru made no move to say anything more, “Good show tonight….Not that it isn’t a good show any other night…I just…it’s…I mean, it’s always a good show, umm.”  
“Thanks, we aim to please.” Haru inwardly grimaced at his word choice. Taking a deep breath, he continued, “How’s everything with you?”  
“Yeah, I’m good. Uhh…no complaints here. Work’s good. Everything’s….good. You?”  
“Yeah, me too.”  
“That’s…good.” Makoto was nodding his head so much that he had to silently ask himself if he was a bobblehead now and if he said ‘good’ one more time he was going slap himself. “Well hey, I gotta go relieve the bouncer for his dinner break. So I’ll talk to you later.” He turned and hurried away trying to walk slow enough that he didn’t blatantly look like he was running away from Haru…even though he totally was.  
“Later…” Disappointed, Haru sighed and looked over to where Rin had been watching them and shrugged and shook his head.

>>>>>  
Huffing, Makoto rolled onto his side again, nostrils flaring as they picked up the faint scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms instantly taking him back to the previous night where his mind “generously” provided him with torturous glimpses of smooth, creamy flesh, tangled limbs, quiet moans and satisfied sighs, enraptured faces.   
“Damnit!” Makoto shot out of bed and ripped the sheets off his bed and shook his pillows out of their cases and threw everything into the laundry before grabbing an unsullied blanket and flopping down onto his couch and squeezing his eyes shut. “Stop thinking about them. It was a mistake. It’s done.”  
He eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

>>>>>  
“Mmmm.” Rin stirred and reached out to pull Haru against him only to find his side of the bed empty and cooling. He frowned and stared at the space until he heard the water running in the shower. Of course he was in the water instead of sleeping with him. With a stretch, Rin ambled over to join his love.  
He quietly nudged the door open and leaned his hip against the doorframe as he watched Haru with a warm smile. Haru had positioned himself directly under the rectangular rainfall shower head that he had insisted they install the day they moved into the house with his eyes closed, face lifted into the mist. Rin’s stare turned hungry as his eyes followed Haru’s hands as they glided across the smooth planes of his chest before drifting down his flat stomach pausing just below his hip bones. At the pause Rin glanced to Haru’s face to find him staring straight at Rin.  
Rin slid out of his boxer briefs and joined Haru in the shower, stepping under the spray to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. “Perfect, now I can give you a proper good morning.” He purred and kissed Haru deeply, as he pulled Haru closer so that their lower halves were touching.  
After kissing back for a few moments, Haru gently placed his hands on Rin’s chest and backed out from under the spray. “I’m actually finished so the shower’s all yours.”   
“Oh. Alright.” Rin sulked as he watched Haru dry himself in a very efficient manner.   
“I’m gonna get breakfast started.” Haru started for the door but caught himself and called quietly over his shoulder before stepping into their room to get dressed. “Good morning.”  
“Well, shit.” Suddenly no longer turned on, Rin distractedly went through the process of cleaning himself as he wondered how he had just lost out on one of Haru’s favorite morning practices.

>>>>>   
Makoto got comfortable at a bench on the band’s stage and closed his eyes as he began strumming the gently nostalgic notes to “Same Mistake” by James Blunt on his guitar, as his mellifluent voice drifted out into the silence.  
So while I'm turning in my sheets  
And once again, I cannot sleep  
Walk out the door and up the street  
Look at the stars beneath my feet  
Remember rights that I did wrong  
So here I go  
It had been one sleepless night after another for a couple of weeks now and Makoto had finally given up. He groaned, scratching at his stubble and threw on black joggers, a tank top, and tennis shoes, grabbed his guitar, and left for Elements. Thankfully, it was empty when he got there.  
Hello, hello  
There is no place I cannot go  
My mind is muddy but  
My heart is heavy, does it show?  
I lose the track that loses me  
So here I go  
Oo oooooo ooo ooo oo oooo...  
Oo oooooo ooo ooo oo oooo...  
Oo oooooo ooo ooo oo oooo...  
Instead of going back to normal, every day at Elements had become more uncomfortable for Makoto. He was sure that the others had noticed that something was wrong, but he felt so lost and had no idea how to fix the damage that he had done and now he just kept making things worse. 

And so I sent some men to fight,  
And one came back at dead of night,  
Said he’d seen my enemy  
Said he looked just like me  
So I set out to cut myself  
And here I go

Oo oooooo ooo ooo oo oooo...  
Oo oooooo ooo ooo oo oooo...  
Oo oooooo ooo ooo oo oooo...

He felt so guilty all the time. Guilty for ever wanting them. Guilty for being selfish enough to act on his feelings. Guilty for putting Rin and Haru’s relationship at risk. Guilty for putting his friendship with them at risk. What kind of friend sleeps with his friends’ boyfriends? And for what? He loved his new job and his new friends and now he dreaded every day that he had to come to work. He couldn’t look anyone in the eye anymore; he couldn’t even stand to look at himself in the mirror long enough to shave his five o’clock shadow. 

I'm not calling for a second chance,  
I'm screaming at the top of my voice,  
Give me reason, but don't give me choice,  
‘Cause I'll just make the same mistake again,

Oo oooooo ooo ooo oo oooo...

Worst of all he felt guilty knowing that if he went back in time and was in the same situation, he still would have been selfish enough to do it all over again. He had wanted them. He still wanted them. They were beautiful, especially together, they had been great to him, accepting him into their circle of friends without question. And he repaid them by ruining everything.

And maybe someday we will meet  
And maybe talk and not just speak  
Don't buy the promises 'cause  
There are no promises I keep,  
And my reflection troubles me  
So here I go

Oo oooooo ooo ooo oo oooo...

Oo oooooo ooo ooo oo oooo...  
Oo oooooo ooo ooo oo oooo...

Every time either of them came anywhere near him, he froze up. He wouldn’t look at them, could barely utter a few simple, friendly phrases. And when he did, they always managed to sound pained and forced, instead of sounding like he actually cared how they were doing. He hated how terrible of a friend he had become so quickly. He could tell the conversations, if he could even call them that, had become increasingly awkward for them as well. He wouldn’t even be surprised if they eventually stopped bothering to talk to him altogether. He certainly deserved it.

I'm not calling for a second chance,  
I'm screaming at the top of my voice,  
Give me reason, but don't give me choice,  
‘Cause I'll just make the same mistake   
I'm not calling for a second chance,  
I'm screaming at the top of my voice,  
Give me reason, but don't give me choice,  
‘Cause I'll just make the same mistake again

Oo oooooo ooo ooo oo oooo...

Oo oooooo ooo ooo oo oooo...  
Oo oooooo ooo ooo oo oooo...

Gods how he missed them though. Rin’s passionate nature. The sweet, flirty moments of Haru’s that only a select few were privy to. He even missed how torturous it had become to watch them dance, the way his breath would catch when their eyes would meet across the bar during the most sensual moments. Hell, he missed feeling guilty for looking at them. He ached to be able to look at them again. He felt like he was no longer worthy of the simple pleasure of looking at them. He couldn’t stop staring at the floor when he dutifully took their drink orders night after night. He had been avoiding the end of the week get togethers because he didn’t want to ruin anyone else’s fun; so he had taken to sulking alone in his house, followed by restless nights of memories, and guilt, and missing the two dancers that had somehow taken over his life a matter of weeks. Where did he go wrong? And how had he gone so far down this destructive path that he couldn’t see a solution anymore? 

So while I'm turning in my sheets  
And once again, I cannot sleep  
Walk out the door and up the street  
Look at the stars  
Look at the stars, falling down,  
And I wonder where,   
Did I go wrong?


End file.
